Kingdom Hearts III: The Ultimate Gathering
Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return of the Chasers is the third and final game of the main Kingdom Hearts series. =Characters= Heroes *Sora (Haley Joel Osment): After a month of peace on Destiny Islands after Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora, Riku, and Kairi receive a letter from King Mickey, having them go to Disney Castle. Upon gong to Disney Castle he learns that there is a mysterious new threat. A man named Iblis who has been searching through the worlds for something, and if he succeeds, the worlds could be plunged into eternal darkness. *Riku (David Gallagher): Sora's childhood friend who has repented for helping Maleficent. Riku goes with Sora to Disney Castle to find out why King Mickey had summoned them, and aided Sora in his first battle against Iblis at Disney Castle. He now struggles with the remains of Xehanort's Heartless that lies in his heart, and he begins to believe that he should use the power to defeat Iblis. Upon meeting the group in Radiant Garden, he develops a crush on Yuffie. *Kairi (Hayden Panettiere): Sora's true love. She aids him in stopping Iblis. *Cloud Strife (Steve Burton): The mysterious warrior who is revealed to have a dark past intertwined with Iblis. Having been his former apprentice doing many terrible things. When he tried to leave Iblis wouldn't just let him walk away so he extracted his darkness which became the being named Sephiroth, who is in fact Cloud's Unversed. When Cloud learns of his old master hatching a plan to destroy the worlds he seeks to help stop him. *Auron (Matt McKenzie): Auron now wanders the worlds without a purpose and ends up in the Keyblade Graveyard where he finds a wounded Cloud, having been injured in his fight with Sephiroth, and helps him. The two journey together through that world and are eventually confronted by Terra, the Lingering Sentiment, and they explain that they mean no harm and they talk. *Terra: Still living as the Lingering Sentiment he eventually finds Cloud and Auron and after a short confrontation figures out that they're not his enemies. There they share stories with each other and decide to help each other with Terra saying, "It appears that we're all searching for redemption." *Vincent Valentine: A lone gunmen who was experimented on many years ago after the murder of his father at the hands of a great warrior with, "one eye and an arm in a sling". Vincent seeks to find and kill the man who murdered his father, but ends up in the Realm of Darkness where he meets Aqua and Ansem where he joins them on their journey to return to the Realm of Light. Villains *Iblis (Malcolm McDowell): An enigmatic man with black hair, pointed ears, and green eyes. He has a mysterious agenda involving finding a mysterious thing called the Fantasia Gate. He makes the Castle that Never Was his base. His weapon is a black scimitar. He also references to having met Sora before. There's more to him than he appears. *Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee): It is revealed that she and Pete survived the battle with the Heartless at the Castle that Never Was and was found by Iblis, It is apparent that they know each other and seemingly carries a secret about Iblis. She acts as one of his lieutenants. *Captain Hook (Corey Burton): The other veteran member of the First Council of Disney Villains. While still seeking to have revenge against Peter Pan he is recruited by Iblis to join his new council. *Claude Frollo (Alan Rickman): A self-righteous judge who because of the darkness in his heart is recruited by Iblis to join his group. Though he appears loyal to Iblis, he has his own agenda. *Horned King (John Hurt): The dark lord of Prydain whose mission is to get the fabled Black Cauldron for the council. He is openly defiant of Iblis and thinks that he'd make a better leader. *Governor Ratcliffe (David Ogden Stiers): The corrupt governor of the settlement of Jamestown. Because of his greed and hatred he was recruited by Iblis to join his council, but is distracted by his attempts to find gold. *Cutler Beckett (Tom Hollander) The corrupt leader of the East India Trading Company. He was eventually recruited by Iblis to join his council and is tasked with finding the Heart of Davy Jones since he would be a powerful weapon for the group. He has a rivalry with Captain Hook, stemming from his hatred of pirates, and a friendship with Governor Ratcliffe, both being stately Englishmen. *Doctor Facilier (Keith David): The last council member recruited, and a powerful voodoo practicer. Because of his powerful dark magic Iblis recruits him into his group which he accepts. Frollo has a disdain for him since he calls his voodoo practices heathenistic and paganistic. This creates tension and a rivalry between the two of them. *Pete (Jim Cummings): A field man and servant for Maleficent who survived with her during their battle against the army of Heartless. Now he serves the Iblis' council. *Sephiroth (George Newbern): The mysterious archenemy of Cloud. A former apprentice of Iblis' who helps him in his plans to cast all of the worlds into darkness. *Zack Fair: The current apprentice of Iblis who has been taught by him and Sephiroth being misguided into thinking he'd become a hero. *Kyoei (Jesse McCartney): Sora' Unversed created by Sephiroth as part of his secret agenda. *Hokori (Zachary Quinto): Riku's Unversed created by Sephiroth as part of his secret agenda. Summons *Bambi: Acquired after clearing Disney Castle. Like in previous installments Bambi drops MP orbs. *Little John: Acquired after clearing Sherwood Forest. *Simba: Acquired after clearing the Pride Lands. Like in previous games when summoned he attacks his foes with a powerful roar. *Genie: Acquired after clearing Agrabah. He acts the same way as in previous games. *Louis: Acquired after clearing Louisiana Bayou. He plays his trumpet which disorients the enemies. *Flit: Acquired after clearing The New World. Flit attacks foes with small and weak, yet numerous stinging attacks. *Peter Pan and Tinkerbell: Acquired after clearing Neverland. Acts the same way as in Kingdom Hearts II. *Jack the Monkey: Acquired after clearing Port Royal. When summoned Jack throws around Drive Orbs. *Gurgi: Acquired after clearing Prydain. When summoned Gurgi throws around Health Orbs. *Victor, Hugo, and Laverne: Acquired after clearing Notre Dame. When summoned they attack surrounding foes by firing bullets from their mouths at them. =Worlds= *Destiny Islands *Disney Castle **Time of the Musketeers *Radiant Garden **Space Paranoids **100 Acre Wood **The Jungle Book *Sherwood Forest *Pride Lands *Agrabah *Louisiana Bayou *The New World *Neverland *Port Royal *Prydain *Notre Dame *Castle Oblivion *The World that Never Was *Bald Mountain *Kingdom Hearts =Story= Destiny Islands Category:Games